random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 12: The 4th Wall
LET'S SHTART! Narrator: The bunker! Finally, I get it right! Kh2cool:...yawn... Max:...Remember the fourth wall? GPS: what? Max: We shoulds fix it before he avenges us. KH2: good idea. GPS: get the glue? Max: No. get the cookies. ACF: Remember: If we don't fix The 4th Wall in time, a paradox will come and EAT US ALL! Bob: W- Oh yeah. ACF: Seriously, there was a video game based off of that! Ferb: what? Max:...I don't even know. Phineas: I have the cookies. are we ready? Pinkie Pie and Tornadospeed in Unison: OATMEAL COOKIES! ARE YOU CRAZY!? Wheatley: SOMEONE GET CHOCOLATE CHIP! THEN WE CAN START! Mochlum: Guys, look it is the fourth wall and his troops, the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, etc. are attacking! Phineas: OH NO! (orders people to guard) Mochlum: LET'S PROTECT THE BUNKER! (gets obliterated) Max: HE DIED! Mochlum: YAY! NOW SOMEBODY ELSE CAN EDIT THIS PAGE! ACF: WOOHO! Wait. What were we talking about again? Max: . Tornadospeed: Does anyone here have any scientific and/or magical powers? I might have a plan. Mochlum's Ghost: I HAVE MAGICAL POWERS! I AM DEAD! Tornadospeed: Alright. >:) TWELVE SECONDS LATER Tornadospeed: Thanks for poofing me up this donut, Mochlum's Ghost. (eats donut) Mochlum's Ghost: I guess I will poof up some war supplies now. (poofs them up) Max: YES! TANKS! (starts piloting one) Mochlum's Ghost: (shoots fourth and fifth and sixth walls) Tornadospeed: (eats donuts) Max: YES YES! Tornadospeed: Very dangerous war supplies, hmm? LETS FIDDLE AROUND WITH THEM! (does so) Mochlum's Ghost: Hey look! I found the BOMBS! (explodes them) Mochlum: Whadd'ya know? Dying when dead makes you alive? Fourth Wall: (remurders Mochlum) Mochlum's Ghost: Ugh. If he keeps this up, then this will be a very short episode. Fourth Wall: FU- (dies) Mochlum's Ghost: Wait... (shoots walls with bombs) Fifth Wall: (remains unaffected) Mochlum's Ghost: (shouts fourth wall joke) Fifth Wall: (dies) Mochlum's Ghost: I KNOW HOW TO MAKE THIS EPISODE EVEN SHORTER! Other Wall: (dies) Tornadospeed: THIS EPISODE SUCKS!!!!!!! (murders everyone) Mochlum: Yeah it is over! Part 2 Wall: I AM TAKIN YOU TO COURT! Mochlum: Shoot.... Judge: May the defendant argue. Mochlum: WE DIDN'T MURDER THEN! WE KILLED THEM! IT IS DIFFERENT! Judge: May the other guy argue. Wall: MOCHLUM STILL ***************************s AT NIGHT! Mochlum: WHAT THE- Judge: Mochlum really still ***************************s? XD LOL XD WOW HE SUCKS! MOCHLUM GETS DEATH SENTENCE, SAME WITH THE REST OF THE BUNKER! (pulls of mask to reveal JB) Bwahahaha! Everything is going to plan! (turns off robot fourth walls) Fourth Wall: HELP! THOSE ARE FAKE ROBOTS! I DON'T WANNA HARM YOU! Mochlum: Oh cranperries. The sane god: This is FAR BEYOND Fixing the fourth wall! *Zaps everyone* Everyone dies. Maxwell (In the bunker): Daf q just happened? All: IDK... Tornadospeed: ...I'm going to bed. (headshots Justin Bieber) 4th wall: hi Max: WHAT THE PURPLE HEADPHONE TOAST!?!? 4th wall: Every time you ralk to others, I fix a bit Molochium: abrupt ending... Narrator: THE END! 4th wall: *Cracks* OH COME ON! Trivia *This is moon snail's first appearance, as a cameo peeking behind the fourth wall. Category:The Bunker